Ignite
by Missmarybeth
Summary: Alix is trouble. Plain and simple. Her anger issues, her promiscuity, her tendency to break the rules, it makes everyone's lives a living hell, and when she's sent down to earth, nothing changes. Set at the beginning of season 1, adult themes, smut.
1. The Ground

**Hey guys! So this is all new and it's kinda got kinks and stuff but yeah. Hopefully you'll like it, Alix isn't everyone taste but yeah. Have fun xx**

* * *

I sat strapped to a metal chair, surrounded by 99 criminals, on a drop ship that was plummeting hard towards the ground. I felt my stomach jump into my throat as the ship lurched. I'd long stopped listening to Chancellor Jaha, and was trying to concentrate on the people around me. I knew most of them, knew most of their crimes. There was Finn, the space walker, and Octavia, the one who was born. Finn undid his belt, floating through the air calmly. I couldn't help watching, and I wondered what it would have been like, to float outside the arc.

"Space walker strikes again!" Some one called out. I rolled my eyes. This wasn't the time or place to mess around. We were being sent to earth, not knowing whether or not we were going to live, and Finn wanted to take a space walk? Despite my disagreement with his actions, my eyes never left him. He was attractive, there was no denying that, and funny.

"Get back in your seats!" Clarke shouted, looking at two guys who were also trying to follow in Finns reckless footsteps. I say let them do what they want to do, let them get hurt. One less mouth to feed. The drop ship shuddered, and everything began to shake and rattle. The two who had been trying to break free flew across the room, hitting the back wall as the drop ship connected with the ground. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, before a click resounded through the room, and the belts relaxed. I pressed the button, standing up, looking around the room. Finn was alive, kneeling down by the other two. Despite my indifference, I walked over, looking at the guys. Neither moved, or even breathed. For a second I felt a flicker of fear as I looked at their lifeless bodies. Two dead before we'd even opened the doors.

"You doing okay, Space walker?" I asked, and he looked up, clearly upset. He shook his head, standing up.

"This is my fault." He whispered, and I shrugged.

"Yeah. But it's over now." I stated plainly, and he looked at me with narrowed eyes. Before he could say a word, there was a loud commotion from down stairs. I climbed down the stairs, joining the group, who were all crowded around a guy by the door. He was older, dark haired with deep brown eyes, wearing a guards uniform. Why had he been sent down with us? A guard? I thought only expendable people were sent down.

"Hey." I called out, but my voice was swallowed by the crowd, who were all desperate to get out. Adrenalin coursed through the air as everyone moved restlessly, pressing forward.

"Bellamy?" Someone behind me called out, and everyone turned to see Octavia pushing through the crowd. She ran and hugged this Bellamy guy, and everyone began to mutter. People began to talk about her living in the floor, and Octavia turned, clearly listed by this.

"She's the girl that lived in a hole!" At that, Octavia tried to run forward and seize the guy, but Bellamy grabbed her, whispering in her ear. Suddenly, it all made sense. They were brother and sister, and I looked at them both. Same dark hair.

"O! Let's give them something else to remember you by." He tried to calm her down, and she huffed. I felt sorry for her then, and I understood her hostility. She'd spend most of her life holed up, with only her brother as a companion.

"Yeah? Like what?" She asked, and Bellamy smiled, gesturing to the door.

"First person to be on the ground in nearly 100 years." He grinned, and Octavia smiled, clearly eager to finally be free. Bellamy went to pull the lever to open the door, but Clarke stepped forward.

"Stop! The air could be toxic." She warned, and Bellamys hand stilled on the handle. I started to make my way through the crowd, not feeling guilty when I had to elbow people out of my way. I finally reached the front, drawing the attention of most of the 100, including Bellamy. I walked up to the lever, grabbing it and pulling it down. The door started to creak open slowly, and everyone took in a deep breath. Clarke looked wide eyed at me, obviously thinking I was mentally retarded.

"If we're going to die, it'll be on the ground, not in this metal coffin." I stated plainly, before turning to Octavia and gesturing for her to go first. She deserved this. She deserved the first taste of freedom. Plus if it's toxic out there at least she'll die first so I can close the door. The door hit the ground, and a gust of air floated into the drop ship. I inhaled, and felt my head get a little lighter. There was a smell, something sweet and... I can't explain it, just a smell of plants and Earth. It was beautiful, the trees and the grass, everything was magnificent. My breath caught as I stared at the sky, so blue, clouds floating over the sun. Octavia breathed in deeply, before jumping onto the ground.

"We're back bitches!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in triumph, and everyone charged off of the drop ship, filtering out into the woods, cheering in excitement. Even Clarke looked happy. Bellamy stood observing it all, while I just stood on the drop ship, too awestruck to move. Bellamy looked up at me, smirking.

"What's wrong, lost all your fire?" He asked smugly, and I clenched my fists, willing my feet to move. I stepped forward, moving into the sunlight, then stopped at the edge of the door. There was no coming back from this. Once my feet touched the ground, I was no longer a Sky person.

"Come on, take the jump." Bellamy offered his hand, and I looked at it distastefully. I stepped off the metal door, without his help, and looked at the ground. I wanted to take off my shoes and let my bare feet touch the earth, I wanted to lie naked in the grass, but that'd probably attract unwanted attention. I kicked the dirt up, laughing to myself as a cloud of dust circled around my face, making me cough.

"This is awesome." I breathed, looking around, trying to take it all in. Even the destruction the drop shop had caused was beautiful. Clarke was leaning against the drop ships door, sprawling over a map as Wells watched over her shoulder. How could she not be consumed by all of this? How could she look at some dreary old map and not the sky and the trees?

"We have to find mount weather. Didn't you hear my fathers message?" Wells voice interrupted my awe, and I turned, looking at him and Clarke, who were surrounded by Murphy and his group of bullies. I made a disgusted noise, battling between who I hated more. Sure, Clarke was the princess and Wells was the prince, but Murphy was an ass.

"You think you're in charge here? You and little princess?" Octavia asked, clear hatred in her voice. Yes, I hated Wells, I hated Clarke if I'm honest, but we needed supplies, and there was no way they were anywhere near here. It was too natural, too overgrown for something man made. I saw people already pairing off, guys and girls, disappearing into the woods for something they'd long been starved of. I had half a mind to grab the nearest attractive guy and do the same, but as I looked around I realised there wasn't really anyone I was interested in. Maybe Finn or Bellamy. Or Jasper. Or maybe even Monty.

"You think we care whose in charge? We need to get to mount weather. The longer we wait the hungrier we'll get. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a 20 mile trek, so if we want to get there before dark we have to leave. Now." Clarke instructed, interrupting my lusty thoughts of an amazing fivesome, and I hate to admit it, but I actually agreed with her. We'd starve before the radiation took us, and what use was that?

"You two go. Find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for once." Bellamy suggested, and everyone chorused a "hell yeah". Clarke looked astounded, her eyes surveying the crowd for someone, anyone who agreed with her. There was a grudge against the privileged, one that couldn't be escaped that easily. A lot of us had lost parents because of them, and that's not something you can just forget.

"We all need to go." Wells said, and Murphy rolled his eyes, stepping forward, pushing Wells back, making him stumble. Wells eyes turned stony as he stared Murphy down. Murphy pushed him again, and Wells fell hard. There was a crack, and I flinched as he grabbed his ankle, clearly in pain.

"Come on then." Murphy provoked him, and Wells struggled to his feet, holding up his fists. Murphy swung at him, his fist connecting with Wells cheek. Everyone was egging them on, crowding around them, and I looked to Bellamy. He should be doing something, shouldn't he? He is a guard after all.

"Come on Wells." Murphy teased as Wells wiped blood from his nose. I walked forward, standing between the pair, meeting Murphy's eyes. We couldn't turn on each other, and despite how much I hated Chancellor Jaha, it wasn't Wells fault.

"Back off." I warned, and Murphy laughed, looking at the crowd. He knew how to work them to his advantage.

"What, you want to play little girl?" He asked, and my fists clenched. The haze I desperately tried to suppress started to rise, and I felt my anger boil and I heard laughter. Murphy chuckled, shaking his head. Too many people underestimated me, and he was no different.

"Walk away." I told him, hoping he'd do it, for my sake. I didn't want to be that person again. Murphy stepped forward, trying to scare me, but I didn't even bat an eyelid. I'd fought bigger and badder guys than him. He was nothing but an asshole with a temper.

"Trying to play the hero? Come on." He urged, and I was about to give him exactly what he deserved when I heard someone land behind me, and a hand ceased my wrist. I turned to see Finn, his eyes bright as he pulled me away from Murphy, standing between us

"Wells has one leg, and she's a girl. Pick a fair fight next time." Finn suggested jokingly, and I shrugged him off, staring daggers at him. So what if I was a girl? Doesn't make me any less of a fighter. I wasn't going to be grateful to a person who thought I was delicate.

"Hey space walker. Rescue me next." Octavia flirted, biting her lip, and a few people laughed. I rolled my eyes, before walking away, ignoring everyone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Octavia and Bellamy talking in hushed tones, Bellamy looking pretty anxious. Who cared, probably him just giving the big brother talk about sleeping with Finn. I continued to storm off, trying to calm myself down. I'd never been good with anger, not since my dad got floated and my mum offed herself. After that things hadn't been great.

"Hey! Hey where are you going?" Someone called after me, but I ignored them, shoving my hands deep into my jacket pockets. I couldn't handle talking to anyone right now.

"Oi!" At that I turned around to see Bellamy running after me. I rolled my eyes, stopping to let him catch up. He joined me, his eyes moving all over my face. I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering what he saw when he looked at me. A pathetic little girl? A fighter? Who knew.

"You're pretty fiery." He pointed out, and I ran a hand through my hair subconsciously. Red hair for a red hot temper. I'd heard that joke all my life, and it pissed me off every time.

"What about it?" I snapped, looking at him out the corner of my eye as I began to walk again. He kept by my side, continuing to look me up and down. What was he doing? Seizing me up? What did he expect of me? Maybe he had understood what I was thinking earlier about sex...

"You're lean, strong. Have you fought before?" He asked, and I stopped, looking him in the eyes. Not about sex then. Was he trying to bait me? Because he didn't want to go there. It wouldn't end well.

"What do you want? Are you trying to make me hit you? Is it some kind of joke? 'Yeah let's make the girl with the anger issues blow'." I felt my head get foggy, and my heart was beating loud in my ears. Bellamy held up his hands in mock surrender, shaking his head. I looked away, breathing heavily, trying to concentrate on the grass, the sound of birds, anything but how much I hated the teasing about my hair and my anger.

"Curious is all. No one stands up to Murphy." He admitted, and I sighed, taking a deep breath. I didn't want him to push me to answer his unspoken question. If he pressed me, I might not be able to stop myself.

"I almost beat a guard to death. That's why I'm here. I grew up in a hall of all guys, who all ended up in the guard detail, and who taught me how to look after myself. There, happy?" I asked, stopping in my tracks and looking at our surroundings. He looked a little surprised, his eyes narrowed. As a kid I'd been teased relentlessly for my hair colour, and one day a boy, about my age, had found me crying. His name had been Theo, and him and his friends had taken me in. They'd all play fight, and I'd join in. As we grew up it no longer became a game, and once I was 12, and my parents died, I moved in with Theo, and I had to take care of myself. We'd train together, he'd wanted to be a guard and I'd helped him. I'd learned how to take and give a hit. One day, I saw this guard, he'd not been that much older than me. He'd spotted me, and I recognised him from when we were younger, he'd lived in my hall. He came over and invited me to his to play chess. He'd been nice, he'd always been nice, but that was when we were young, and I didn't have boobs and I wasn't 16. I'd gone to his, blissfully unaware of his intentions. He'd tried to rape me, and...well I blacked out, and all I remember is someone grabbing me and dragging me off of that stupid guards bloodied body. I was covered in blood, and my fists were bruised. He'd survived, and now here I was, two years later, still unaware of what had happened in that blank space, but knowing he hadn't got any further than groping me.

"We need fire wood." I changed the subject, hoping if I did something manual I would distract myself. I turned to the nearest tree, looking up at the thick branches. My hands were shaking as I tried to lock away that memory, and the thought of Theo, not knowing I was down here, probably waiting for the next visiting day so he could see me. What would he do when he found out I wasn't there?

"What?" Bellamy asked, clearly lost. I ignored him as I began to climb the tree, my hands scraping on the bark. The smell of the leaves filled my lungs, and I sighed contently. The earth was awesome. I climbed high enough to find the branches I could snap off, and grabbed hold of one.

"What are you doing?" Bellamy called up at me as I began to pull the branch back. It creaked loudly, before snapping clean off, raining splinters.

"Catch!" I called, before dropping it. Bellamy caught it with ease, looking at it in confusion.

"What..." He trailed off as I chucked him another.

"We're gunna need a fire. And water. And food. So, here's the firewood." I chucked him another, and another until the pile was high enough to build a fire. I climbed down, picking some pieces of wood up. My arms ached from the climb and the strain of snapping branches, but I made no complaints as I picked up as many branches as I could carry. Bellamy picked up the rest, and we made our way back to camp.

* * *

 **Sooo... What did you think? Opinions of Alix? I really hope you liked her, she's my little creation. I'm not really decided whose she's going to be paired with or whatever, maybe she'll be strong and independent woman ㈳4 Anyway hope you liked, please review and tell me what you thought xxx**


	2. Caught in the act

**Wassup guys. Yeah I know I've taken like a literal year to upload part 2 but I'm lazy. Hopefully I can start being a bit more regular now.**

I saw Wells, next to a pile of fire wood, and on the wall next to him was spelled out "first son, first to dye."

"You spelled die wrong, geniuses." Wells said to Murphy as we neared, before storming off.

"If you're going to kill someone, maybe you shouldn't announce it first." Bellamy suggested as he dumped the wood on the pile. I let my load go, straightening up and stretching my back. Bellamy and the boys started talking in hushed tones, and I edged forward, trying to catch what they were saying.

"Take off your wrist bands." Bellamy said firmly, and I looked down at my wrist. The metal band transmitted our vitals, Clarke had said so, if we took them off... They'd think we were dead. I didn't say anything, and when Bellamy looked around to see if anyone was listening, I pretended to busy myself with stacking wood. I didn't trust him. I didn't trust anyone.

"Hey! You!" I looked up when I realised Murphy was talking to me, and I sighed. Great. I walked over, crossing my arms, observing him. He looked me up and down slowly, smiling slightly as his eyes came to rest on my face.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Alix." I responded, and Bellamy looked up.

"Defender of men." He whispered to himself, so low even I barely heard it. How on earth did he know my name meant that? I cocked an eyebrow, but he pretended not to have said a word.

"Isn't that a boys name?" Murphy snickered, and I forced a fake laugh.

"You are going the right way for a kick in the teeth." I threatened, keeping my smile sickly sweet. Murphy and his men just laughed, while Bellamy watched me carefully, ready to jump into action at any point. Maybe he saw the fire that burned behind my eyes, the way my nails dug into the palms of my hands, my tense shoulders.

"You think you're a hero, don't you Alix? You think you're all big and strong because you did something naughty. What did you do, steal a ribbon for your hair?" He asked patronisingly, and for a second my vision wavered, and I struggled to keep myself from blacking out. I couldn't be that person down here. I couldn't risk being cast out. I wouldn't survive on my own. I took a deep breath and realised that Bellamy had his hand clamped down hard on my shoulder.

"None of your business, dick." I growled, taking a step back, trying to distance myself. Murphy snorted, shaking his head.

"That's right. Back up." He made a mock sobbing noise, and I lost it. My heart was beating so hard I could barely breathe, and my vision darkened for just a brief moment. There was nothing, nothing but a sharp pain in my ribs and my knuckles, and all I could hear was my breathing, ragged and shallow. Everything started to come back into focus, there was silence all around me, and my eyes began to adjust. Murphy laid on the floor, scrambling away from me, blood pouring from his nose, while Bellamy had his arms tight around my waist, hauling me away. It looked like there had only been one punch, and it hadn't been too bad, but I still felt ashamed. Losing control was something I hated, something that made me hate myself more than the people that triggered it.

"Calm down. Stop struggling." Bellamy hissed into my ear, and I went limp, no longer fighting his hold. Only a few people had seen, and none of them even seemed to care. Bellamy took me well away from Murphy before letting me go. He stared at me, his eyes wide as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Are you insane? What the hell was that about?" He asked, but I just stood there, meeting his eyes like I couldn't give a fuck, trying to mask that fact I was trying not to cry.

"Are you finished?" I asked, and he laughed in disbelief.

"You got some serious problems." He pointed an accusing finger at me, and my temper spiked.

"Don't you think I know that? You think I can control it? I don't choose to be like this. Just... Stop shouting at me, I don't want to hurt you." I pleaded, sitting down and holding my aching head. I pulled my knees up to my chest, burying my head between my knees, taking deep breaths. Bellamy didn't say anything, he just stood there, watching me. I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head.

"What helps?" He asked finally, and I looked up.

"Nothing." I lied. The only thing I knew to help was exercise, and the most effective form was sex. Whenever I got angry, Theo got lucky. It was as simple as that. Two years of being starved of pretty much any form of exercise really put a strain on me. Bellamy could sense the lie, but before he could inquire any further, there was a shout from back at camp. He took off, leaving me to sit in the woods alone. I pulled my knees tighter to my chest, looking up at the sky. Night was beginning to fall, and the search group hadn't come back with the supplies yet. My stomach growled, and I focused on that to distract myself from all the giggling and happiness around me. We had no organisation. We had no structure, and it would kill us.

"Hey! You there!" I looked up and saw a guy with blond hair and deep blue eyes. He sat down next to me, grinning.

"You're that girl who punched Murphy in the face." He stuck his hand out for me to shake, and I smiled, taking it.

"Alix." I told him my name, and he squeezed my hand.

"Sterling." He replied.

"So Sterling, what brings you here?" I asked, letting his hand go. He shrugged leaning against the tree behind us, staring at the sky.

"Well, you seemed lonely. So I thought I'd keep you company." He said innocently, and I chuckled.

"Is that so." I looked at him out the corner of my eye to find him staring at me. He was pretty cute, and seemed nice enough. We stared at each other for a long moment, before he took my face in his hands and kissed me. I leant into him, grabbing his shoulders and swinging myself onto his lap. I kissed him harder as his hands moved to the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head. I giggled, meeting his eyes as he stared at me.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, which made me splutter.

"And you're full of shit." I replied as I brought my lips back down onto his, deepening the kiss. His hands were strong against my back, moving down to cup my ass. I let my fingers trail under his shirt, moving across his stomach, pulling his shirt up and off. He broke away from my lips, kissing down my neck, and I breathed a sigh. I'd missed this. I'd missed the thrill of pleasure and the feel of someone wanting you. I missed all of it. I missed being free.

He bit my neck softly, causing me to gasp in surprise. He pushed his hands below the waist band of my trousers, pushing them down. I kicked them off, my knees touching the raw earth, his hands on my thighs, pulling me forward. I was already breathless, my lips bruised, my skin tingling and aching for his touch. The darkness dropped quickly, and the night became colder, not that either of us really noticed. Sterling ran his hands through my hair, pulling it out the plaits I'd done this morning in lock up, making my hair wild and unruly. I moved to unbutton his jeans when there was a hand on my shoulder, yanking me up. Sterling looked shocked, his eyes wide, and I threw my head back, head butting whoever it was in the nose. I heard a grunt, and my head was swung forward, connecting with the tree. My vision clouded, and I struggled to keep my balance.  
"Hey!" Sterling shouted, scrambling to his feet.

"Don't make another move if you want to live." I recognised Murphy's voice instantly, and I grit my teeth.

"Let me go." I hissed, but Murphy just laughed, one hand tangled in my hair, the other gripping my wrists so I couldn't hit him.

"Oh Alix. Naughty naughty Alix." He scolded, before pushing me forward.

"Walk, warrior princess." He instructed, and I did as I was told, leaving Sterling as he tried to pull his shirt back on, gathering up my clothes. He pushed me towards the crowd around the fire, and I stopped, trying to back track. He let go of my hair, before pushing something cold and metallic against my back.

"You humiliated me, now I'll humiliate you. Walk." He jabbed me with the knife, and I had no option but to keep walking. The crowd was cheering, and every so often there was a mechanical whir. As I got closer, I saw a girl kneeling down by a log, and the other john prying her wrist band off, before throwing it into the fire. Everyone cheered, before I saw Bellamy step forward.

"Whose next?" He shouted, and my eyes widened. He was allowing this? I thought... He must not really be a guard. He wouldn't allow this if he was.

"This ones next." Murphy called, and everyone turned to look at me. I fought, trying to get my hands free, but he moved the knife to my neck, pressing the blade into my skin. Bellamy looked at me, his eyes narrowed, and walked over to Murphy, grabbing him by the shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bellamy hissed, knocking the knife from Murphy's hand. I broke free, bumping into Sterling, who handed me my clothes. I gave him a grateful nod, pulling on my trousers and Murphy stared in disbelief at Bellamy.

"She embarrassed me." He gestured at me, and I pulled my top on, more than a little pissed now.

"Did you take her clothes off?" Bellamy shouted, and now everyone was listening. Murphy shook his head, clearly a little flustered.

"No! No, I found her and Sterling about to do it like animals in the forest." He snorted, looking at Sterling.

"Nice score, dude. Fine ass, but she'll kick your teeth in before you get to it." He looked right at my tits then, and I did all I could not to kill him there and then.

"What are you doing?" Wells asked, walking towards us. Bellamy, clearly annoyed with the whole Murphy thing, turned to Wells with a cutting glance.

"We're liberating ourselves." He stared simply, and the crowd roared. I looked at all the wrist bands in the fire, and felt my heart drop. They wouldn't come after us if they thought we were dead. Theo wouldn't come down. I couldn't let that happen, he was my best friend.

"The communication system is dead. Take them off and the arc will think we're dying. That it's not safe for them to follow." He tried to reason, but the more he talked, the more determined people looked to get those bands off. Some were even clawing at them themselves, trying to pry them open. Bellamy looked like he really didn't care what Wells had to say, and I realised I'd fallen for it. The nice guy act he'd been giving me, just so he could get laid. He was an asshole, just like Murphy.

"That's the point, Chancellor." Everyone laughed at that, and I found myself infuriated.

"We can take care of ourselves. Can't we?" He turned to the crowds, and they all cheered. No, we damn well couldn't. We didn't even have water, or food, or shelter. All we'd achieved was sending some of our own off to probably die.

"You think this is a game? Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmer, doctors, engineers. I don't care what he tells you, we won't survive here on our own." He said, and I sighed. God I hated that I agreed with him. He looked around the group, before his eyes rested on Bellamy again, whose expression was blank.

"Besides, if it is really safe here, how could you not want our people to come down?" He asked, and some people did look guilty, some rubbed their wrists where their bands had been. Bellamy saw the doubt, and he sprang right into action.

"My people are already down. Those people locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that." Bellamy growled, and despite how hard he was trying to keep his face blank and authoritative, I saw his pain. I saw a kid who watched his mother die, and saw his sister locked up, and had no one but himself, and I understood.

"My father didn't write the laws." Wells replied, his tone defensive, and I saw a muscle in Bellamys cheek twitch.

"No, but he enforced them. But not anymore. Not here. Here, there are no laws. Here, we do whatever the hell we want, whenever the hell we want!" He shouted, and everyone cheered.

"Now, you don't have to like it wells, you can even try to stop it. Change it. Kill me. You know why?" He asked, and I felt the crowd start to bind together, energy thrumming through every person as Bellamy stared Wells down.

"Whatever the hell we want." Bellamy stated plainly, and everyone started to say it, a frantic mantra, people punching the air and stamping their feet. Even sterling behind me was saying it. I kept my mouth closed, watching as everyone fell under the spell. Wells looked lost, his eyes searching for someone, anyone who agreed with him. His eyes rested on me, hopeful even, but I shook my head. I may have agreed with him, but I wasn't about to sign my own death warrant by saying so. Bellamy looked my way too, giving me a wink, but I looked away. I wasn't on his side, I wasn't on anyone's side.

The clouds above gave a tremble, and I looked up as water began to fall for the sky. People screamed, afraid and surprised, but I opened my mouth, swallowing as much of the water as possible, my clothes getting soaked through. I'd heard of rain before, but I'd never imagined it being so cool, or so plentiful.

"We should collect this." Wells shouted over the loud claps of noise coming from the sky, followed by flashes of light.

"Whatever the hell you want." Bellamy replied, before walking over to me. We were both drenched, my clothes sticking to my skin, my hair plastered to my face. I met his eyes, wondering why he was looking at my so harshly.

"You and Sterling?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"Whatever the hell we want, right?" I asked sarcastically, and he rolled his eyes.

"You want good sex? Then come with me." He offered, but I shook my head. Yes, the offer was tempting, yes, all I wanted right now was for someone, anyone to take me and let my get rid of all my frustrations. But Bellamy was hiding something, and trying to prevent the arc from coming down, and those were two things I wasn't going to let him get away with.

"No thanks." I patted him on the chest, then began to walk away. He grabbed my wrist, and I turned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm serious." He said in a hushed voice, water running down his face. I pushed my hair back, leaning forward until my lips were almost touching his.

"So am I." I replied, before yanking my wrist out of his hand and walking away.

 **So, what did you think? Thank you to everyone whose supported me, followed and liked and hopefully you enjoy this. Please leave a review I love hearing from you guys**


End file.
